


Overwatch lemon one-shot's~!

by Weird0_SenpaiiiXXX666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird0_SenpaiiiXXX666/pseuds/Weird0_SenpaiiiXXX666
Summary: Well, lookie here~ First Pokemon, now Overwatch~!? What's next? XD Anyways, this'll be just like my Pokemon request based thingy ma jiggy, so get ready for some hardcore, steamy hero sex~! ;) Same rules apply (With a few new ones added in), so please make sure to read them before commenting your request. I can't WAIT to get started~! ;)





	Overwatch lemon one-shot's~!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see what you guys got~

Rules:  
1\. You must state the two heros you wan't me to use. (Please note I am willing to swap the genders of CERTAIN heros, but not all of them. If you want something like a female Genji or a male D.VA, just simply ask and I will either say yes or no.)  
2\. You must state a plot and setting for the story. Examples include N/A's house or Hero A saves Hero B's life, resulting in Hero B falling in love with Hero A.  
3\. You must state what personality's the heros have. (I know they have canon personality's, but if you want them to act differently then they do in the game, such as Widowmaker having feelings or Junkrat not being as annoying, then please say so. Most of them I'll be fine with, except for stuff like making D.VA not into video games because that would ruin her character completely XD.)  
4\. You must state if you want me to use the heros "hero" names or real names. Example: Solider 76 or Jack Morrison.  
5\. I will NOT accept requests that include the newly added hero Doomfist. He can be in it, just not part of the lemon. Sorry, I just don't know enough about him to have him be with someone, not yet anyways. :/  
6\. (Optional.) If you want certain sexual thing to happen, such as rape or vore, please tell me and I will know to add it~ ;) (You can also say different positions and/or who is dominant and who is submissive)  
As for the hero's costumes, they will all be their normal ones EXCEPT if yours is a Christmas or a Halloween themed one, then i'll let them wear their Christmas or Halloween themed clothes, if you want, that is.  
Please note that I am willing to do threesomes and stuff like that, but its iffy. I may ask you to change your request. Sorry! :( One last thing: Unlike my Pokemon requests, I am NOT willing to do OC's. Sorry, but I feel like it would be too difficult for this game and would be much easier for Pokemon, sooo... Yeah. :/


End file.
